


Proof

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: DADT Repeal, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had always considered the carefully constructed public facade of 'just good friends' to have been an evil born of necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the [May 2015 Image Prompt](http://jackdanielpromptfic.dreamwidth.org/64187.html) at jackdaniel prompt fic

October 2011

Jack liked watching Daniel. He especially liked watching Daniel here, sitting at the desk that Jack had moved into his home office once Daniel's consulting activities with the Pentagon began to bring him out to DC with increasing frequency.

Daniel was staring at a photograph, tilting his head this way and that as he studied it. Jack leaned against the doorframe, and watched. He loved this Daniel, away from the base, away from the office, casually rumpled and sunlit from the open window.

"Move in with me," Jack said, the idea occurring to him only as the words came out of his mouth; all the same, he committed to it right away. It was kind of sudden, but it was still a damn good idea.

Daniel looked skeptically at the heaping piles of his books and papers on his desk and bookshelf, and threatening to overtake Jack's side of the room, and then he looked back to Jack. "Ummm... I don't know how much more moved in I can get, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. "For real, I mean. Not some bullshit, expedient arrangement. You're out here more than you are back at the SGC anyway. Change your address. Officially."

He watched Daniel carefully. This arrangement had worked well for them for years now, but Jack had always considered the carefully constructed public facade of 'just good friends' to have been an evil born of necessity. For all intents and purposes, they had been living together for years, but Jack wanted more than intent. He wanted fact. He wanted proof.

Daniel shook his head, pulling his brow tight. His tone was measured when he spoke. "I thought we had decided that it wasn't the best idea for you to officially come out, even with DADT repealed. Someone at your level, with your career history... It would bring a lot of attention to you, and from there it's a straight line to the Stargate program."

Jack walked over to Daniel as he spoke. "Yeah, I remember the conversation. I'm not suggesting we take out a full-page ad in the Post. Just small steps. We don't have to go telling people, but we don't have to hide from our friends anymore."

Daniel's eyes softened, and an introverted half-smile lit his face. "Yeah," he breathed softly. "That would be kind of..."

"Yeah," Jack whispered, as he pulled Daniel to standing. "It really would."

He brushed his lips lightly across Daniel's and began to pull away, but came back willingly when Daniel's arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders. For Jack, kissing Daniel was like watching him; it would never, ever get old.

A teasing thought settled in Jack's mind, and he shifted his weight to subtly re-position them. A quick glance confirmed that they were now reflected almost perfectly in the mirror that hung beside Daniel's bookshelf.

Daniel made an inquiring noise which Jack shushed with another brush of his lips. He slowly extracted his smart phone from his pocket and hoped that he was starting the camera function, fingers moving silently across the screen even as he focused the majority of his attention on Daniel. He raised his arm slowly and glanced sideways at the phone, satisfied when he saw the camera view. Daniel caught the movement and looked toward the mirror, groaning when he figured out what Jack was doing.

"Really? Are we teenaged girls now?"

Jack pressed a laughing kiss to Daniel's temple as he took the picture. Daniel shook his head, but stayed where he was in Jack's arms as they looked at the image together.

Jack grinned.

Proof positive right there on the screen.

Right there in Jack's arms, where he had always been.


End file.
